Sytha Warrior
SythaWarrior... Hes the Local um... Yea... Real Name: Vincent Law ****** Age: 18 Hair: Blond Eyes: Sex (Somehow I think he made a typo here. His eyes are blue if I recall correctly.){There is no Typo They are Sex Colored.} Sex: Male Height: 6'2 Weight: 187 Location: Western Washington Hobbies: Hunting (Bang.), Video Gaming, Not Sleeping. Former hobbies he haven't done in ages: Skateboarding, Rockclimbing,TaeKwonDo,Chinese Kung Fu (He stopped for some reason... I dont know...) Favorite Foods: Soda, Venison, Elk, Pizza Most Hated thing: Schoolwork or waiting... Take your pick. Fighting Style: Shiranui Ninja Arts >.> Forte in Sports: ... Sigh... Not So Personal Info (FROM SYTHA'S OWN MOUTH/KEYBOARD) I've been on Board8 since late 2k2. I orginally went to Final Fantasy 3 Socail Board. Which is basically dead now. Such a shame. Since my time joining board8 I've host several contest/games/Whatever... that weren't really that successful. I then attemped to make a couple Board8 RPGs. These failed as well sadly. However in running these I did meet alot of cool people. Sir Chris convinced me to get AIM and I've been fairly addicted to the boards since Dec 2k3. Top 3 Notable things I've done recently: Did the Orginal Murder Mystery. Sytha Mech. (<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3) Hosted B8 Dnd for a while. I think mostly I'm liked for being a good guy to talk with. Other Users On Sytha Cylco: Awesome Unde: Seriously, he's told what games to play ever since we started talking. (A year ago)He's made me play FFT, FFV, FFIX, (Tried for ) Chrono Cross. Plus, lets's not forget the 100+ hours we've probably spent playing '98... Inviso: Buttsex...y Outback: I wanna be the very best... like no one ever was... To clear the blocks is my real test... TO PLACE THEM IS MY CAUSE! I will travel across the hall search for a couch...Each Tetris block to understand the power that clears the line. TETRISMON! Gotta place em all! Its you and Me! I KNOW ITS MY DESTINY! TETRISMON! Oooooh... The Straight block is my best friend... In a world that never ends! TETRISMON! Gotta place em all! Its so true. My Courage will pull me through... I'll place you and then place you... TETRISMON! Gotta Place em all... GOTTA PLACE EM ALL! TETRISMON!-He couldn't think of anything due to CTD(Chronic Tetris Disorder). So I made this up. Makeyourchance: You're very smart and capable and that you have a lot of great things going for you. I'd also say that you have a lot of odd personality traits that are pretty awesome. Your tendency to randomly go into talking about fighting games can be a little annoying but it's also pretty cute. Um. You're pretty good looking and you can drive. Sytha: Whatever... Chuckles: He likes using Ky and Andy! SOMETHING IS WRONG PEOPLE! Benimaru Nikaido: SHEE YOU NEXX TIME! Terry Bogard: AHHRHRE YOU OKAHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY??!?!?! Clark FUUYA! FUUYA! *Insert Gibberish* PhantomLink A really awesome guy, who I owe a great deal of my KoF'98 love, and a great teacher at the ways of KoF. OPTTTTIIIIOOOONN SEEEEELEEEECT. Wait, why the hell is this longer then mine?! I'm far more important then some crazy yank! ''' OBJECTION! Quiet you nonyank from Britica! '''I could be from Poland! Sytha's Weaknesses Sytha's weaknesses mainly lie in his extreme use of ellipses and his tendency to type in a very Sytha-esque way. Also, he can't format. Luckily he has good friends like MYC who love him enough to tidy up his Wiki page so people don't have brain aneurisms while they're trying to read about him. (Unde) Seriously, the man cannot refuse a game of King of Fighters, unless he has to work. I got him playing when he had a term paper due in 20 minutes. He also cannot help but fear Fuuya. He fears it like death, as does Beniroth. Sytha is also a Sucker for trying stuff over and over despite knowing it doesn't work. I have watched him spend hours trying to get the perfect Impossible Dust combo but mess it up by running forward. True story... Random stuff about Sytha... He has the strangest spelling ever. I mean, it's not so much bad as TOTALLY RANDOM. Apostrophes fly out of the carnage like scared rabbits. Sytha is a pretty random guy. I chalk it up to his lack of sleep. But whatever. The Blood donation place calls him no less than 4 times a month asking for him to drive 20 miles so he can give blood. Theywill not stop calling me at the worst times possible as well. Like The most recent time I was going home to hot tub during my half hour break at work. I get home in about 6 minutes... Then I quickly get dressed in my swim trunks and guess who calls... Me being the polite guy I am... Lets the phone call continue for 5 minutes becuase I didn't want to hang up rudely and they wouldn't shut up... Made me somewhat irratible. In short. Blood donation places lack the heart of gold. Sytha thinks that Sweep's are the ultimate form of counter attack. Screw the freebie juggle combo I could've had with Andy. I'll go for the sweep which may or may not hit. Damnable reflexs. I used to spend like 18 hours on Board 8 a day in 2k3... I dont think that was very healthy... Now I'm down to like 1 hour... Its not becuase I've learned self control tho... I just think the board is in a decline... The recent contest kinda sucked outside of FF trying that comeback early in the mornining. That was hawt. My game Sytha Mech owns alot. The Reason I haven't introduced the board is because MAtchs can last anywhere from 30 minutes to 5 hours... I think I want to play it some more again. But I hate explaining the rules and how to play over and over. It gets annoying. And everyone has their favorite set up. I myself like to whore SR in E Class, Terry+Dual Shield in D Class, Mass Avoid Ramza in C Class, Alucard in B Class with Beam Saber and Crissaegrim and A Class I haven't played enough of to know my preference. But the point is. The player pool needs to be bigger. And 3 person FFA is gay because of 2 on 1 will always occure... yea... Even to know I would claim to have a good memory... My life before age 15 is all a blur and I dont want to remember anything so I have picked up a habit of forgetting stuff I dont want to think about. KoF98 is a game I play as much as possible I use Benimaru,Andy,Joe,Robert,Kim,Ralf,Iori,Brian,Mary and Racist all pretty regularly. The Colors I like to pick are... Benimaru:B Button. Its the Black with Silver hair which I call Beniroth. Andy:B Button. Its Black+Red+Blonde. Works for me considering the other options are Spiderman,White+Red and Pink+Green Robert=All are good. But I like B button here too. Joe=D Button is for champs. Winners use Gray Joe. Kim=C button. Its like a off color of his orginal outfit. Iori=Normal. Rest suck ass. Mary=C Button. Adel Mary. Ralf=C Button is SS Tier. Racist=D Button here. Doesn't really matter. Gray works. Brian=I use randomly pick a color here... For Guilty Gear... GG1=Black Lightning Ky GGX=Normal ky GGXX=Vash the Stampede or FOrest Green with the Cystral Sword GGXX Reload=Start Button=INSTANT WIN GGXX Slash=Goth Ky is the win. For Garou... B Button Jae And D button Kain Yea... Thats enough random filler... Category:Users